1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for interior decorators, and more particularly, to a tray for wallpaper adhesive and tools.
2. Description of Prior Art
Trays have been devised for tradesmen and are of various types. The tray in accordance with the present invention, is designed to be an aid to wallpaperer's, by being of such structure, as to hold adhesive or paint, a roller, other tools, razor blades, etc.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a tray for wallpaper adhesive and tools, which will have compartments therein, and the design will also include cover means for the compartments that retain a roller, razor blades and used razor blades that are employed in trimming wallpaper, and other tools.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tray for wallpaper adhesive and tools, which will also include ridges in the adhesive or paint tray, for removing excess adhesive or paint from the roller or a brush.